warriors_nettlestars_prophecy_and_othersfandomcom-20200214-history
General Tribe of Sunlit Frost Information
The Tribe of Sunlit Frost is a group of cats that live in the mountains past Highstones, and is similar to the Tribe of Rushing Water. They are like a Clan, but have different customs and ranks. They also have a different tradition of how they receive their names. They have a custom of "sharing prey," where they take a bite of their prey, and then give it to another Tribe cat. Tribe Hierarchy Healer The Tribe's Healer acts as the leader and medicine cat to the Tribe. Not only do they lead the Tribe, they also use healing herbs to cure wounds and sickness. The Healer receives signs from their warrior ancestors in the Cave of Pointed Frost. They interpret the signs of rock, leaf, and water to read messages from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Unlike Clan cats, Healers do not dream. The Healer also almost never leaves the cave, because unlike leaders they do not have nine lives and it's easier for them to be killed. The only times they come out of the cave is for to-be ceremonies. Every Healer changes their name to Teller of the Pointed Frost, or Frostteller, once they become the Tribe's official Healer. The new Healer is appointed by the previous Healer. Prey Hunter Prey-hunters are the lithe, quick cats of the Tribe who can jump high to catch mountain birds such as eagles or hawks to feed to their tribemates. Prey-hunters are tribe cats whose only duties are to catch prey for the tribe. They are the hunters of the Tribe, using stealth and surprise along with camouflage to catch their food. It is their responsibility to feed the Tribe and catch their prey, especially for the nursing cats, and the young and old. They depend on speed, for there are not many places to hide in the almost-bare surroundings. Normally prey-hunters hunt in teams to help catch prey. Prey-hunters often coat themselves with mud; this disguises them, covers their scent, and protects against the wind. A group of cave-guards accompany them to spot trouble. Prey-hunters are chosen from birth for their lithe and agile build. Cave-Guard Cave-guards are thick, strong, and lean cats that protect and guard the entrance of the Tribe's cave. They are the main fighting force of the Tribe and have the responsibility of defending the cave from predators such as big birds. Watching the skies to protect the prey-hunters from hawks and eagles while they hunt is another one of their responsibilities. They are also the most experienced with fighting. To hide their scent and blend in with the rocky scenery, they often coat themselves with mud. These cats are chosen from birth for their muscular and stocky build. To-Be The Tribe's equivalent of an apprentice, to-bes are young cats in training. To-bes are trained in either prey-hunting or cave-guarding. They train with their mentors and learn the skills of what they have to learn. When they are finished training, they are made into either prey-hunters or cave-guards by the Tribe Healer. Tribe cats believe that they are born into their duty, though they can change positions. Unlike Clan apprentices, to-bes start training at the age of eight moons. The Frostteller will receive a message from The Tribe of Endless Hunting when it is time to choose his own to-be. Once this happens, they can become something else, but as noted by Scar in Frost Returns to Frostpaw, most do not. Kit-Mother As their name suggests, kit-mothers are she-cats who are about to have or are nursing kits,31 the equivalent of queens.16 A prey-hunter or a cave-guard becomes a kit-mother when they become heavily pregnant and they can't continue with their duties. When they have their kits, they remain kit-mothers for a time to nurse them. An ancient tradition is that the queens name their kits after what they see when their kits are first born. Elder Elders are the oldest and weakest cats in the Tribe. Elders are retired cats that have stopped doing their Prey-Hunter or Cave-Guard duties. They are often consulted in difficult times. The elders of the Tribe have a very similar role to the elders of the Clans. They are fed by the Prey-Hunters and are protected by the Cave-Guards. Kit Kits are young cats that are not yet to-bes; the same as Clan kits. They are too young to do to-be duties, so they stay in the nursery with their mother. Kits stay a kit for 8 moons. At their birth, it is foretold by the Tribe healer if they will become a prey-hunter, a cave-guard or the next Teller of the Pointed Stones. Kits that seem fast and lithe are prey-hunters; kits that look strong will be cave-guards. They can be to-bes when they are eight moons old. Terminology *reed-bones: friendly insult; means someone is lazy *boulder-brained: friendly insult meaning someone is dumb or doing something dumb. *frost-heart(ed): friendly, yet usually harsh insult meaning someone does not care about others' feelings *I'd rather sleep a moon: saying meaning you don't care (or would do something for no credit) *Prey doesn't kill itself: means same thing as 'Sorry catches no prey' *Twigs don't even respect you: warning used if someone does not respect their elders *Fast as a minnow: stubborn *mad as an enraged trout: something foolish, usually said about ideas. (ex: "I don't want to believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I can't," said Star. "That's as mad as an enraged trout, Star," said Leaf, "and you KNOW that!") *(That's/You're) as bold as a rock: someone/thing who/that is boring. *suntime: time until the moon rises *moontime: time until the moon sets *(That's a/You're a) minnow-brained (idea/cat): meaning someone does not make sense *You have ice in your claws!: saying meaning someone is crazy *mouth full of frost: meaning someone can't help the cat they're talking to. *sitting crevice: area where cats sit so they hang with tail off the ground *Tell-cave (or Tellcave): the Tribe leader's den *soft-paws: friendly insult that means the same as mouse-brain. Category:Tribe Category:Reference